


Teasing

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexy, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 警告：穿刺，Bucky提及和女孩简介：Steve背负过很多东西，但哪一次都没让他像现在感觉那么珍重和安定过。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Teasing

Steve刚好赶到，他用盾砸向攻击Bucky的机器人，总算结束了战斗。他快步奔向他的好友，而Bucky正试着用铁臂撑起身体，一边把被激光轰成了破烂的战术背心剥下来，只剩一件底衫，Steve看到了他的胸口露出了一点线条，周围的皮肤还带着点红。是新的纹身。哇哦，看来Bucky完全跟上了这个新时代。

“嘿。”Steve还气喘吁吁着，头盔下的刘海几乎湿透了，更显得那双蓝眼睛透亮。  
Bucky皱着眉，全身也脏兮兮的，嘴角因为疼痛而扯着，但这让他高兴，因为这是Bucky疼痛时的表情。天知道在Bucky刚回归的时候Steve见到的，Bucky被滚烫的烤盘烫到以后面不改色的表情让他有多伤心和害怕。

“嘿，”Bucky看上去只是因为精疲力尽而失去了力气，Steve也累极了，只想快快回家洗个澡，他走近把盾撑在面前的地上、蹲下来在盾牌后看着Bucky，  
“需要支援吗，Barnes中士？”  
“操你，Steve Rogers。”Bucky看着Steve的盾牌上冒着个脑袋的傻样子，不禁失笑，这个人最近总是在想尽办法激起自己的反应，好像小孩子。

一道雷打下来，傍晚的天空开始下雨了。雨势一下子增大，两个人几乎是立刻就湿透了，大战过去的纽约街头早就恢复了生机，几个高中生夹着滑板嬉笑着跑过。  
Steve突然想到了什么，建议道，“我们应该赶在Sam之前回去，这样他就没有浴室可以用了。”Sam到纽约时总是来他们的公寓借住。  
“绝妙的主意，”Bucky摇了摇头，“不过恐怕这次他得赢一手了，我不认为我现在能站起来。”  
“这我可以轻松解决。”Steve说着转过身来，用后背对着Bucky，“来吧。”  
Bucky喷笑，想要嘲笑这太荒谬，被人看到了会上新闻，但心里的一部分又有点蠢蠢欲动，“就像在法国战壕里那次，嗯？”  
“只除了你现在重了两百多磅。”  
“没错，都在这儿呢。”Bucky说着，把那两百多磅甩过他的好友的肩膀，另一条手臂也圈住了他，他移动身体的重心靠了上去，龇牙咧嘴地把自己挪到了Steve宽阔的肩背上。  
“这儿，拿着。”Steve把盾递了过来，Bucky把它举过了他们的头顶，雨声砸在了金属上发出了另类的声响。  
Steve向后托住了Bucky的大腿，轻松地站了起来。他们在雨中前进，倒也和法国那次有些相似。只不过他知道这一切都会好起来的。Steve背负过很多东西，但哪一次都没让他像现在感觉那么珍重和安定过。Bucky的身体环抱住他，而他收紧手臂托住了他的好友，逆着风雨轻快地前进起来。

“再不快点的话我会睡着的。”Bucky很快说着。但Steve的听力没错过他压抑着身体的疼痛，小口喘息的声音。他很想确认Bucky是不是需要寻求医疗帮助，但他愿意相信Bucky不会再隐瞒他的伤势了。  
“嘿，我也是战斗了好几天好吗，”于是Steve这么说着，一边寻找着平坦的路面尽可能平稳地前进。  
Bucky骂了一句操蛋的反派，“你受伤了吗？”他问道。  
“没有，只是累了。”Steve连忙告诉他。他真的是完全没了力气，Steve感觉不到他的大腿夹着自己，或者腹部用力和自己的身体保持距离，不过他们也不是普通的朋友，Bucky的身体放松地贴着自己的后背，曲线一览无遗，Steve能感受到自己后腰上、Bucky的腿中间柔软的那块，没硬起来的时候感觉起来也好大……Steve知道自己不应该这么想他的朋友，但脑中还是忍不住出现了一些旖旎的场景。  
雨还在下着，他们都淋成了落汤鸡，Bucky只剩一件底衫，上身不像裤子和战斗靴那样粗糙地顶着他，增强的感官让Steve几乎能感受到热度从他胸口渗透到自己的后背，那胸口正中间的凸起是Bucky的狗牌，还有没那么明显的，一左一右有两个圆形的凸起，那位置是乳……  
Steve的呼吸乱了一下。

“怎么了？”Bucky显然是听到了，不要说变成冬兵的超级听力以后了，从40年代起留意Steve的呼吸几乎已经是Bucky Barnes的本能。他挪动了一下身体，询问的语句随着热气喷在了Steve的耳边。  
“没什么。”耳根发红，Steve能感到Bucky的狗牌和那两个圆环也在他的肩胛骨附近蹭动了一下，让他的心跳一下子飙到了新高。不是错觉，那里是有两个凸起，Bucky穿了乳环。

Bucky没继续追问，过了几秒，他反应过来了。他收紧了Steve肩膀上的手臂，宽阔的身体更紧地贴住了他，Steve觉得自己的后背快烧起来了，  
“你感觉到这对bad boys了？”他坏笑的声音传到Steve的耳边。  
“那是……”Steve舌头打结。  
“乳环。新打的。”Bucky告诉他，“你觉得怎么样，Steve？”  
Steve明显打了一个激灵，“为，为什么……”  
“只是想要感受一下。”Bucky说着，听上去有点心不在焉，似乎是在回忆那感觉，“你知道我喜欢女孩儿们的抚摸……这下她们可知道重点在哪里了，没人会错过这个。”紧紧贴着他的Steve没有错过，Bucky说这话时下面抽动了一下。

Steve紧紧闭了闭眼睛，感到血液正在往他的身体下方集中。这没什么，他试图说服自己，哥们之间讨论床上的事是常有的事。他们在等路口等红灯，周围有行人也在等红灯，正在偷看美国队长背着他的好伙伴聊天，Bucky把头顶的盾牌滑下来，挡住了他们的脑袋，凑近继续说，“新时代真的很棒，Steve，现在的女孩儿都知道怎么找乐子，你知道给我穿环的那个女孩，Cindy，她给我打完以后看到我的**状态**，还说我们本可以在来一发的同时给我打洞，真是个淘气的女孩。”  
“别吹嘘，对方只是和你开玩笑罢了。”Steve忿忿地指出，只有他自己知道他心里有多嫉妒Cindy。  
“哦，我还会不知道谁想和我上床？”他的呼吸喷在Steve的耳边，金属指头不知有意还是无意地从Steve的肩膀划下去，落到他胸口的星星上，轻轻点了点。  
Steve无法喘息了，羞耻和罪恶感在他胃里翻涌，但最糟糕的是他越来越硬了，“是、是吗？”绿灯了，他们离公寓很近，Steve加快速度，只想结束这刑罚。Bucky似乎是看出了他的窘迫，没有继续说话。

“我的老二上也穿了一个环。”而到了他们家楼下，Bucky突然宣布。Steve满脸通红，开门的时候差点没把门把拧下来，他忍无可忍地呻吟一声，“如果你只是想要羞辱我……”  
他转过身来，正好看见Bucky抬起手臂，把黑色的底衫从他身上剥下来，布满伤疤的胸口上除了戴着他自己的狗牌，皮肤上还新纹了一个狗牌的纹身。Steve能看见那上面的名字，“Steve Rogers”，后面那串数字是他二战时候的军队编号。他真的穿着乳环，两颗暴露在空气和Steve目光下的乳头下流挺立着。  
Bucky晃了晃身体，乳环和狗牌也抖动起来。他的头发湿透了，但那之下的眼神既火热又挑衅，看上去想要把Steve吞吃入腹，  
“我们为什么不对Sam好一点，”他说着，转过身体，一边松开了腰带，让他的裤子从身上滑下来，只剩一条贴身三角裤，“就这样省下你房间的浴室给他呢？”他转过头来冲Steve眨眨眼睛，表情看上去欠揍又放荡。

他用这招屡泡妞试不爽，有朝一日用在自己身上，Steve才知道。单纯就是没人能拒绝Bucky Barnes。


End file.
